


Blue Flowers

by Doppelspat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gods, I am sorry möther, Interspecies, Monsters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Second Person, Reader-Interactive, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Well this is a thing, monster love, of some sort, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelspat/pseuds/Doppelspat
Summary: You are the sacrifice of a remote village, trying to appease the stag-headed god of life. How wonderful.Thankfully the god has different plans what it means to be a sacrifice.





	Blue Flowers

The fragrance of the flowers fills your nose and you briefly ask yourself if you would be able to block out the scent. Handmaidens bustle around you, ever adding more flowers to your headpiece, brushing over your clothes and affixing more layers onto it. It is strange. Yesterday you had just been an unremarkable village girl and today? Well today you can only describe yourself as a doll, as prettied up as the handmaidens had managed to do.  
“You are so lucky! Finally, you will have a purpose!” The maid tucks a little too hard on your hair and you yelp in surprise. “To be given to Lord Suru. Lucky you!”  
She can say that. Sure. But you know that all it means is, that they will leave you out in the woods to starve, bound to a tree. Lord Suru, the god of life will take yours to bless the village.  
You swallow. A purpose indeed.  
“Are they presentable?”

—–

Ropes scrape over your wrists, well no, over the light silken cloth that is your dress, still it isn’t that difficult to feel the rough texture. Even if they had done their best to make you look appealing and feel comfortable, you know that trying to flee is just not possible. The ropes demonstrate that all too well.  
The procession isn’t long; led by the head priest who marches unfazed into the forest. His icy stern gaze had met you once and since then, he does not even seem to care about you being there. A tool for the plan, important in a strangely unimportant way.  
One foot in front of the other, again and again. The forest getting ever darker and denser around you.  
“Lead them to the tree.”  
Your eyes flicker up, only now fully noticing the tall birch tree that dwarfs the others around it. Glaringly white in its color, all the more obvious in contrast to the dark fir trees surrounding it.  
You feel the last tug at your hands as you are being led along. Ropes circle the tree and soon you find yourself bound. If you had to guess, they left you with a measly two meters of rope to move with. So, actually, almost nothing at all. Turning, maybe walking a few steps, but that was about all you could do.

Petals flutter past your face, dotting your dress and the grass around you.  
“Lord Suru, our village needs your guidance.” Scented water hits your form, and you can not help but scrunch your nose. “Please accept this person. Use them to help our village.” And with that, the last handmaiden steps up, fastening a dark blue piece of cloth in your hair. The color of Lord Suru, the sign of you now belonging to him.  
“And with this, we will this person to you.” One last spray of the scented water and they are gone.

 

The ropes do not move or tear, no matter how hard you yourself move and you sigh, stopping at the first signs of red and irritated skin. You are stuck. Alone in a forest with screaming insects, loud birds and, well, no food to call your own. How long would a human be able to survive without food or water?  
Ugh, this disgusting scent!  
You rip at your dress, finally managing to tear the top half of. The soft breeze sends a shiver over your now almost naked form, but at least the disgusting stench seems a lot more bearable.

——

“Suru, you really can’t just leave them there.”

Your eyes feel almost glued together and it takes some effort for you to open them. With your head sunken on the tree like that, it is clear that you had fallen asleep. Darkness had begun to creep over the sky and you blink groggily, body not quite up to the task of being awake.  
“They are going to freeze! Humans really can’t stay awake half naked. They are frail like that.”  
No matter how nice and thoughtful the first voice had sounded, you still feel a shiver run down your spine, which only grows worse, when the second, deeper voice, answers.  
“What do I care, Amus.”  
“Well, for one they were offered to you? You should take them in. Or do you really want them frozen or starved in our forest? Bound to your tree?”

By now you are fully awake, eyes darting around, hoping to find the source of the voices. A glimpse of yellow shines between the trees, otherworldly almost, accompanied by an equally impressive blue.  
“Human, look up.”  
A head, skeletal with a faint blue glow. Dark eyes that look down on you. It is not hard to guess, that it is a stag’s head, impressive antlers giving it away quite easily. They make a strange contrast to the blank bones, what with them themselves being full of death plants. Vines curl around them, seeming so brittle as if a mere touch could dissolve them. Flowers, dark from age and leaves, a strange dark blue color, even in death. His garments are slightly slipped of the shoulder, revealing the beginning of a body as black as the deepest night. It seems humanoid, but the legs ending in hooves, the claws and head make it easy to see, that he is anything but human.  
Lord Suru, Stag-headed god of life.

“Hello? Uhm. Hello?” Feathers take over your field of view and you snap out of the daze you had been in. Only now do you fully notice the slightly smaller, feathered…person, that is beside Lord Suru. With the head of a brown owl, clawed feet and winged arms, ending in equally sharp claws, you easily know him to be Lord Amus, the god of death.  
A claw lifts your chin up and, strangely enough, you feel a positive emotion curse through you.  
“Don’t be afraid, small human. We mean you no harm, and while Suru may seem sour, I assure you he is not. He just does not know what to do with such a pretty sacrifice like you. It is centuries in the past since we last got one. Seemingly you humans just prayed, which was all good with us.”  
Lord Amus begins to cycle you, silent, not even the sound of steps rustling the grass, reaching your ears. Yet, with a simple raise of his wing, the ropes fall lose from your wrists, before he holds your hands, pulling you up and leading you to the very tree you had been bound to. His feathers are soft and you almost feel, as if they make the ropes from before seem all the more rough.  
“Suru, I repeat. They are pledged to you.”  
“And I told you to take care of them, if you are so eager.” Lord Suru, by now, was seated at the foot of a nearby tree, seemingly no longer caring about you or your situation.

“Then I shall.” And, as soon as the last words had been uttered, you feel feathers brushing over your shoulders, cold claws following close, before they make their way down to your naked breasts. You find yourself shivering at the unusual feeling, not sure of what you should feel or think as the god softly kneads your breasts, claws occasionally flicking your nipples.  
You notice the light nibble of his beak on your neck, as you are pulled back into his form. One claw never straying from your breast, never stopping its ministrations, while the other travels down, grazing over your flesh until it reaches the hem of the pulled down dress, that still clings to your hips. Holding you close the god never stops, touching, kneading every inch of flesh he can reach, soon making you feel as if your form is alight. This is what it means to be a sacrifice? You can not help but moan, as you lean into the feathered chest of the god.  

Soon your dress is on the ground, all but forgotten under the skilled claws of the god. By now you are moaning unashamed, pressing into him, mind a mess of pleasure. No protest leaves your lips as he leads you back against the tree, monitoring for you to use it as a sort of hold. Even Lord Amus’ breath is labored by now and you feel each hot exhale, as he still presses into you. It isn’t the only thing that makes it evident just how much he is affected by this all and, when he finally gets rid of his robes, your suspicion is confirmed.  
He isn’t impressive by any means. Average-sized, if you are honest but still, strangely alien in its shape all the same. Almost fat, if you could need to use only one word to describe it. As dark as his body, his dick is bumpy and knotty, ending in two endpoints that look like little tentacles to you.  
Yet there isn’t much time to marvel at its appearance, because Lord Amus is upon you in seconds, his tip sliding along your slick twat. You groan out, pushing back, hoping to entice him in. A soft laugh echoes next to your ear, before finally, he grips your hips and begins to push inside.  
Your head lolls back, as your loudest groan yet escapes your throat. Not only has the look been alien, no it feels like that as well. A feeling, as if the little pointers are trying to map your insides, to make everything of yours theirs and you can not even start to describe how utterly good it feels.

“Human, are you holding up?” Yet instead of an answer, his name is on your lips, moaned with a breathy voice and you feel him stiffen, before he chuckles. “Maybe we should have gone back to human sacrifices earlier. But it does seem, as if you are ready and well.” And with this, he trusts into you, one swift motion that buries him fully and makes you see stars. Gone seems the gentleness as he picks up to a brisk pace, that has you clawing at the bark of the tree. Each slap seems to shake your very core, each pulling moan after moan from you.

“Suru, I can see how discretely you try to handle yourself.” Lord Amus’ voice shows laughter, even trough the breathlessness and when you manage to pry your eyes away and over to the second god, you know what he had meant. Lord Suru surely does his best to seem non suspicious, but still you can see his hand moving under the cloth, the small tent that he pitches, no matter how large the clothes seem to be.  
Lord Amus grabs your head, turning it so that you can fully see Suru. Even through lust glazed eyes you can see his own pleasure and, even if maybe you did not intend it, you call out to him, voice breaking under pleasure. And just like his companion had done before, he stiffens.  
“I should be jealous that you are calling for another while you are with me.” Another hard thrust that makes you see stars again and you groan out loud, almost losing your hold on the tree in the process. “Yet you are pledged to him. I understand. Suru, would you finally come over you stubborn dork?”

It takes another minute, but finally you feel another pair of hands on your face, slickness coating them and making it all the more obvious what he had done before.  
“Human, you are most difficult.” But without missing another beat, Lord Suru begins to guide you towards the ground, bringing Lord Amus with him, who only momentarily stops his movements. It isn’t until you are on your knees, that you look up again, gasping as you feel yourself being filled once more by the owl-headed god.  
“You look at me, you are pledged to me and still you moan for another, move your hips for another. Maybe I am at fault too. Still, I intend to change it.” One of his hands comes to rest on your head, the size such that it almost comfortably encloses it, with the claws at your neck. The other nestles at his clothes until, finally, his dick is free. It seems to be the polar opposite of that of Lord Amus. Long and tapered, more like a thorn if you have to compare it to any form. It too is as dark as his body, almost blending into the surrounding darkness that seems to envelop all. Still, the glow from the stag-headed god makes it visible enough.

The tip brushes over your lips, smearing them in the pre that had also seemed to smear the claws before. It is obvious what he intends and you are just too eager to comply, opening your mouth and taking him in.  
“Human.” His claw grips your head harder, scrunching up parts of your hair. “You are so warm.”  
A low chuckle from behind makes itself known, before Lord Amus uses a particularly strong thrust that makes you gasp and jolt forward on the dick in your mouth, almost letting you gag in the process.  
“They are, aren’t they? It is so ridiculously easy to forget how good sacrifices can really feel. Well, as I said maybe we should go back to them. Imagine it Suru. Imagine them.”  
The stag only hums, almost lazily pushing in and out of your mouth, his eyes never leaving you, claw, by now, gently stroking over your head. “Though it seems you are already quite content with this one. They are pledged to you after all, no? Lucky idiot, I swear. Well, I should make the most of it then, no?” And with this, Lord Amus begins to piston into you, claws denting your hips with how hard he grips them. Each thrust sends you forward onto the dick in your mouth and you gargle and groan, hands burying themselves into the dirt, hoping to steady yourself as you finally come undone, shivering between the gods as your mind is taken over by pleasure. Yet they don’t seem to care. They don’t stop or slow, not once letting you come fully down from your high and you whimper.

 

Saliva already coats your chin, sweat pooling on your body, still they do not relent. By now Lord Suru has seemingly found his pace as well, burying his dick deeper into your throat with every thrust. You are only just over the halfway point, but close to feeling as if you can never manage what he still has in store.  
“Suru.” Lord Amus sounds just as high on pleasure as you feel and with a small pang of pride you notice, that it is all because of you. “You have to be assertive. Here, let me show you.” With this, one of his clawed hands leaves your hips and, with a strength you would not have imagined, pushes your head down the stag god’s dick until your nose touches his belly.  
Your hands shoot up, trying to push yourself off, but Lord Amus keeps you steady, only letting go when you start to gag. Letting the dick plop free from your mouth you sink to the ground, gasping and trying to regain your composure.  
“Amus, that was uncalled for.” Another claw lifts your chin and when you look up, you find yourself face to face with the skeletal head of the stag god. Softly coaxing you upwards, he swipes your chin clean and, even if you can not read anything in those dead eyes, you feel as if he is concerned for your well-being.

“I can go on, my Lord-” You almost scream in pleasure, as Amus lifts one of your legs, angling you in such a way that he seemingly finds all new spots to hit, making you almost go numb in the knees.  
“Oh, they want to go on, Isn’t it so?” You groan, still you can not help but nod your head. The heat of another orgasm is bubbling in you and hell, if you will let that pass by.  
Also, you would have been a liar if you denied the effect that labored breaths of the two gods had. The way their forms just seem to want you, to need you. Two beings that while still being gods remain so monstrous, so almost feral in the way they took you. You push your hips back, hard, into the god behind you and he groans deep.

The other dick finds your mouth again, and you let your tongue go slack, looking up at the stag-headed god, asking him wordlessly to use you. And he does. Your head becomes numb with pleasure as you rock between the gods, a mess of moans and gasps, almost a toy in their grasps, so close to hitting your high.  
A groan, so deep it could have been a predators warning growl, rips you momentarily from your pleasure induced stupor and you gasp in shock as the first burst of salty cum fills you throat, seemingly directly going to your stomach. God, he is so deep in you, you had never even noticed.  
Concentrating on breathing, you try to swallow it all, gasping and sputtering whenever Lord Amus slaps against you. It is too much. All too much. You whimper and moan, trying to not lose your mind in all these sensations but when Lord Amus pushes forward one last time and you feel him erupt inside of you too, claws surely drawing blood with how hard they grip, you can no longer hold on, screaming out your pleasure, as the dick from your mouth plops free.

 

How long it lasted, you weren’t sure. But when you finally come down from your high, you look positively wasted. Cum leaks from between your legs and, even though you had swallowed so much, cum also stains your face from where the dick had left you. You truly do look messed up, a testament to how much the gods really came. Sweat and saliva clings to your form and, well, calling you sticky would have been an understatement.  
Groggily taking this all in, you only notice the rocking motion after a while and only then notice the arms that hoist you up as well.  
“Where?” You feel too weak to say more.  
“To clean you up in the next river. I can’t have someone pledged to me look like that, now can I?” And just when you snuggle closer to the body of the stag-headed god, to weak to do much more, he mumbles another thing, barely audible in the nightly forest. “After all I want you to spend more time with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.


End file.
